cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
Cheers Uberfuzzy for your latest vandalism cleanup. Saved me doing it yet again! Thanks very much! Makron1n 20:51, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :You did the Generals main page just seconds before I did it. Nice going! =) AthCom 14:34, 24 July 2008 (UTC) User talk page I dunno what happened, but apparently a vandal edited my talk page according to the watchlist emails. Looks like one of the admins deleted the entire talk page instead of just reversing the vandalism... can you restore all the good versions ? --Charitwo (talk) 18:08, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :nothing there to undelete, just some vandal messages, and you blanking it. thats it. --Uberfuzzy 18:15, 5 February 2009 (UTC) New Bot We could use another bot because the one we have is on spring break.(Saffy Nurbs 02:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC)) All I need is a new bot for this reason: is it possible to replace the code like: "aaaaa" :bbbbb or "aaaaa" :bbbbb into this: in every pages? That is all.(Saffy Nurbs 02:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC)) :I'm not on spring break anymore, and this is Mikael's project. Please have some patience. -- 02:05, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Requests Hi. Can I ask you a favor? Can you please delete any unused image off the wiki? Those unused images are not needed anymore and can you please delete anything that has a speedy template on it? It would really help.(Saffy Nurbs 22:48, 15 May 2009 (UTC)) Also please restore all versions of the MediaWiki:Sitenotice.(Saffy Nurbs 23:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC)) :What good would restoring old versions of the sitenotice do? These requests really should go to the active admin, User:AthCom --Uberfuzzy 23:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The good it would do will be everyone knows this wiki unlike the Star Wars Wiki is suffering from neglect so please restore them.(Saffy Nurbs 23:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC)) Also those two admins are not responding to my messages along with KyleH so please I need your help.(Saffy Nurbs 23:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC)) :I'm sorry. But as long as theres an recently active admin, those duties go to that admin, not to wikia staff. --Uberfuzzy 23:51, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks... ...for the quick welcome. I'm just visiting from Wikipedia to see the article about the instrument of Doom, though. -- 21:54, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Its fast because its an automated system. My name was on it because i had edited more recently then the admins here. see for details. --Uberfuzzy 00:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) hello Uberfuzzy, its SCOUSE 1G again.If you could talk to me soon... That'd be nice. :) 6:50 PM, May 18th, 2009. :what can i help you with? --Uberfuzzy 05:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Well I don't really know what to do or what I SHOULD do...SCOUSE 1G 12:15 AM, May 23rd, 2009. IP Address Hi that user you recently cross wiki blocked is actually my IP Address User"76.247.222.101. Can you please unblock that user because that was the wrong IP you just blocked.(Saffy Nurbs 19:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC)) :I'm sorry, I cant do that. That was the IP that created many many vandal accounts (some with offensive names) on many wikis. --Uberfuzzy 01:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Rename User Is it possible? I'd like to switch from MikaelGrizzly to Tagaziel. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 21:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC)